


Machine

by Minne_My



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Nonsense, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Men are stupid. A poem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Miss Fisher's Sonder Stories





	Machine

She wonders this,

Just how stupid his,

Who thought that he,

Was sharper than she.

Press

Pedal

Clutch

Drive,

How simple a machine

That was made to ride.

She was sure

That none to a man

Could sew on her machine

Like a woman can.


End file.
